Jade  the truth
by shannon.garner
Summary: this is the story of Jade's life and why she is how she is. I have also added in some characters from BTR and ICarly. R


Jade – The Truth

Summary: this is the story of Jade's life and why she is how she is. I have also added in some characters from BTR and ICarly. R&R

Chapter 1

Jades POV

I woke at the sound of a car pulling into our driveway. I sat up slowly and looked at the clock 7:30am. 'Great' I thought to myself, it's Saturday and some stupid guy in a car woke me up at 7:30 in the morning. I climbed out of bed and stumbled down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen to find my aunt Julie sitting at the table.

"Jade," Aunt Julie sounded glad to see me but I knew it was all an act; when my parents weren't around she would be the meanest aunt ever.

"Aunt Julie," I said in the most fake happy voice ever. "What are you doing here," I said through gritted teeth.

"I've come to stay here for a while because we are redecorating and there are people coming in and out of the house all the time so my brother, your dad suggested I came to live here," She said happily.

"Great," I said sarcastically. After the longest 2 hours of my life I decided everyone I knew would be up now so I could go out.

I managed to escape my aunt and ring Beck but he didn't answer so I left a message. _**Hey Beck it's your girlfriend Jade, why aren't you answering your phone? If you still want a girlfriend call me back NOW! **_

As he wasn't answering his phone I decided to go round his house (Well technically he lived in an RV parked in his parents' driveway). I banged hard on the door and when he didn't answer I kicked the door hard and it opened. I climbed into his RV to find him making out with Tori Vega.

I stood there speechless, the pair were also silent they were staring at me in utter shock. "Jade…" Beck started but couldn't find the right words.

"Don't," I said and walked out. I ran all the way home crying not caring who saw me. I ran into my bedroom and lay on my bed and cried.

I didn't know what to do, what could I do?

I heard the door open downstairs and I knew it was my dad.

"Jade your dads home," My mom shouted to me and I knew I had to get up. I rubbed my eyes and put on some make-up (to cover up my red eyes).

"Dad," I said as I walked in the room. I wasn't pleased to see him, I never was. I hated my dad and he hated me and that was how it was. I know some kids say they hate their dad but they don't really mean it, but I did I hated every minute I spent alone with him because he would hit me if I did or said the slightest thing wrong.

"Take that make-up off your face," He said dryly

"NO!" I shouted at him; I had had a really hard day and I didn't need this right now.

"Jade do as your father says," My mom said forcefully. I couldn't take this anymore; my head was burning and I just had to get out of the house. I didn't know where I was going all I knew was that anywhere was better than that house.

I had ended up in the place I went to a lot; I just wanted some peace. I stood over my dead brother's grave and wished I was where he was. I often stood here for hours wondering where he was. My brother, Danny had committed suicide when he was 15 and I had never quite understood why until my dad had started hitting me. My dad would beat up my brother every day for no reason and that's why he's dead. My dad tried his hardest to convince me it was my fault and at one point I had actually believed it. Sometimes I wish I was dead too and I had tried to die once but I failed; my dad found me and after I had recovered he had yelled at me. And now I don't think that it is possible for my life to get any worse. No one new about my life; I haven't even told Beck.

After I had been there for well over an hour I decided it was time for me to go back home. On my way home I bumped into Cat.

"Hey Jade," She paused while she examined me and straight away she realised I had been crying. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I lied. I wiped my eyes and fake smiled. "I'll see you later," I walked away. I could feel Cat staring at me the whole time while I walked away.

When I arrived back home my dad was standing outside as if he was waiting for me.

"JADE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" He shouted at me.

"Out," I replied as I walked in the door and then ran up the stairs.

"Don't walk away from me Jade," He said loudly up the stairs. I slammed my door shut behind me and locked it.

.


End file.
